Bomberman Generation
|dates = }} Bomberman Generation is a video game released for the Nintendo GameCube. It is a successor to the Bomberman 64 series, retaining the free-roaming, gridless 3D Story Mode maps of those games, along with the elemental bombs and RPG elements of The Second Attack! However, the game's Battle Mode reverted to a traditional grid format with 4-way grid movement. Story Deep within the universe, six magical items called the bomb elements were salvaged by a freighter sent out by Dr. Ein. While on their return to Planet Bomber, they are intercepted by a hired gun sent by the Hige Hige Bandits led by Mujoe. The elements are scattered on the planet Tentacalls and to make matters worse, the Hige Hige Bandits recruited the evil Crush Bombers. Ein contacts Bomber Base to send White Bomber and Max (who will do things his own way) to retrieve them before their enemies do... Crush Bombers Megaton Bomber :See Megaton Bomber Megaton Bomber is a huge bomber who is the strength of the Crush Bombers, his signature weapon is a Spiked Morning Star. His personality is best described as the big, strong, slow doofus character. The ball is held by a claw at the end of his arm and the chain is fed through the palm of his hand. His signature move is the "Megaton Crush," where he pounds the ground, sending shock waves through the arena, stunning Bomberman and making him let go of any a bomb he may be holding at the time. Beauty Bomber :See Beauty Bomber Another Pretty Bomber who gloats about her looks, as her personality makes her out to be a materialistic princess. Beauty Bomber's main method of attack is hitting bombs with her hips, causing them to bounce along the ground at Bomberman. If weakened enough, she will use her stage light lasers to either track in on Bomberman's position and shoot lasers at him, or use the lights as a protective barrier that absorbs damaging bomb blasts. Eagle Bomber :See Eagle Bomber Eagle Bomber is the speed of the Crush Bombers. His own personality shows him as arrogant and brash. With jet packs and a pair of sharp wings on his back, he uses his own body as a preferred weapon. His main attack usually consists of flying in a spinning motion and in a lazy, haphazard manner in which to catch Bomberman off-guard. His main explosive attack consists of him flying up and carpet-bombing the entire arena, the positioning of said explosives being hard to maneuver through. He will also spin like a top and, if he catches Bomberman, will pick him up, fly into the air, and pile-drive him onto the ground. Assault Bomber :See Assault Bomber Assault Bomber is huge bomber who is loaded with a plethora of weapons. His personality shows him as psychotic and malevolent. Assault Bomber is more of a mech than a "Bomber" as he attacks mainly using his machine gun mounted on his arm, though his has an attack that consists of him chasing Bomberman around the room dropping a payload of red explosive spheres (thereby, his "bombing" attack). He can also separate his upper body from his lower body and hover around. Bomber Elite :See Bomber Elite The cape-wearing leader of the Crush Bombers—and as expected, is the strongest. He has psycho-kinetic powers and can teleport. He also has more honor than the rest of the Crush Bombers, and seems to be the most playful, telling Bomberman he'll 'play' with him because he's bored. For the first part of the battle, he is toying with Bomberman, rather than taking him seriously. But once Bomberman proves himself worthy by getting Bomber Elite down to one heart, he "gets serious" and blasts spheres of energy that grow as they rotate in the area. After being defeated, he extends his hand towards Bomberman, praising him for defeating him. The reason for this is unclear. But it saddens Bomberman, and even makes him cry. Unlike the other Crush Bombers, however, Bomber Elite does not explode after dying. He simply falls to the ground, and transforms into liquid-like sparkles that evaporate into the air. He is sometimes mistaken to be a she, due to a feminine voice; however, in cut-scenes, Dr. Ein clearly describes Bomber Elite as a male. Gameplay The player must use navigate through 3D environments which feature a lot of puzzle-like elements compared to previous games. They can use bombs and collect Charaboms through minigames to unlock new abilities. Most stages have a miniboss at the end and each area has two boss fights: one against a Crush Bomber and one against a monster. The multiplayer mode features five available modes and can support up to four players at once. The modes are: * Standard Battle '- Classic Bomberman style * '''Reversi Battle '- Using bomb explosions, the player can flip over panels on the floor and the player with the most when time runs out wins * 'Coin Battle '- By blowing up objects, coins will be released and the player with the most in the time limit wins * '''Dodge Battle - Players cannot use bombs and must use either the Punch or Kick ability to dodge bombs that fall from the sky * Revenge Battle - Players begin in a Revenge cart and must destroy moles to earn points Charaboms *Stegodon *Dorako *Pteradon *Andlar *Marine Eel *Kai-man *Beast Pommy *Pox *Pommy *Ligon *Unicornos *Big Ox *Angol *Pommy Dragon *Pomyugar *Shelks *Lai Eel *Fire Horn Levels *Tentasia *Octo Ocean *Tako Desert *Nekki Moon *Majestar *Armor Joe Trivia *This is first of the only two Bomberman games for the Nintendo GameCube. The second and last being Bomberman Jetters. *Unlike with Jetters, Generation isn't based on a Japanese television show. *Just like Bomberman 64, Generation has three starting Worlds while 64 has four to begin with. *''Bomberman Generation'', in a way, brings back the SNES Bomberman games version of Battle Mode. *This is one of few Bomberman games where extended voice actors are included, provoded by TJC Productions. Many of these voice actors would return in Jetters, some of whom reprising their roles (Bomberman, MAX, Dr. Ein, etc.) *Bomberman himself doesn't have any lines in this game's story (not counting when he gets hit, dies, declares the name of a collected item and the title of the game itself or an ensuing mini game). *Bomberman's main idle animation as shown in the Normal Game, he puts his hands onto his hips, looks from right, and tapping his foot one at a time, then itching his head in waiting. *Bomberman's red scarf in this game is likely an homage to Kamen Rider. Gallery Bomjy Jump.png|Bomjy Jump Minigame Motorbomber.png|Motorbomber Minigame Bomber Marathon.png|Bomber Marathon Minigame Rail Bomber.png|Rail Bomber Minigame Bomber Man Generation.png|Bomberman's New Look Generation Advertisement (Small).jpg|Advertisement in Nintendo Power #157 GBGE5G-1090.png|Bomberman waiting. de:Bomberman Generation Category:Main Series Games Category:Bomberman Games Category:Bomberman Generation Category:Bomberman Charaboms info